Silver and Crimson
by Chosen Undead Naruto
Summary: Naruto finds a blade that changes his destiny and might unleash something that humanity cannot hope to defeat because they only strengthen it, and Naruto will make all be aware of the "Blood Silver Twins" and possibly become Hokage doing so.


Normal "Speech" ' _Thoughts._ '

Biju/Biju-cloak Jinchuuraki " **Speech** " ' _ **Thoughts.**_ ' " **using** _ **word**_ **emphasis** "

Shouting " **using** _ **word**_ **emphasis** "

Unknown entity possessed Naruto "Speech" ' _Thoughts._ ' "using _word_ emphasis"

Unknown Entity 1 " _Mental Speech_ " or ' _Thoughts._ '

Naruto Speech to Unknown Entity/Kyuubi within himself " _Sure… just no fire_ "

 **Flashback:** text in flashback **End flashback:**

[+] Scene change [+]

++ into and out of mindscape ++

-Chapter 01:

Naruto was excited, tonight he was going to master the Bushin technique, and tomorrow he would pass the Genin Exams. He was so excited about it, that he couldn't bother to watch were he was going.

Normally thay would lead to something stupid like a face plant, or something, but this time Naruto would be in a massive lucky streak. The hole he found opened up instantly and as soon as he was inside closed like nothing happened. As he fell, something awoke below him, something that forever change his life. Just when he was about to hit the floor and be seriously injured, Naruto felt something grasp him and halt the falling motion.

[+] Scene change [+]

I awoke feeling someone fall through the entryway to my Alpha's Domain, and found him to bear something similar to Lineage our lost Clans held.

As he fell I used a massive amount of energy to halt his fall, and just in time to because he was about to splatter on the floor.

Due to my aiding the boy, I ended up feeling my body rapidly revert to my weapon form, and used the little bit of time to plant the idea to take me from this place into the world as it now was.

[+] Scene change [+]

Naruto suddenly felt an urge to explore the building he was in. As he began to explore the building he felt something urging him to check a certian direction, to his right, and as he approached the only door on that side of the room the urging got so loud he was surprised it wasn't truly audible.

Then as he opened the door, he felt the urging become audible and found a scythe laying on a queen sized bed covered in red satin and silk.

The scythe was an eerily blood red trailing on silver with the blade of the scythe being dark red, like blood after setting and staining the surface, and a silver edge on the outside of the blade. The scythe handle was silver with what looked like blood running down the shaft, which looked like a elongated human spine tipped with a wolfish skull where the blade emerged from.

He felt an overwhelming amount of bloodlust and rage, which triggered something inside him.

He let out a scream as his left arm began to bubble before the arm seemed to explode from the elbow down, revealing some kind of monstrous limb. Naruto's new arm was black as night, with a scale pattern going towards the center of his arm, where the bone was. The bone was glowing red with a silver light at the center*.

Naruto felt something seem to clasp his new hand and he suddenly he saw a pale girl with blood red hair, around 32 C cups breasts, and ass to match. She also was wearing a shirt that barely fit, and looked like it was overstuffed, and a tiny pair of black lace panties. She has red makeup making twin lines almost like tear drops from the corner of her eyes, and twin lines going from the center of her eyes and shooting to where her hair parted looking similar to a demon's horns.

Naruto suddenly felt the tugging from earlier return tenfold, and saw the same girl for a second only she looked impatient, and he shrugged and grasped the scythe before twirling it three times and then saying "That is very odd, the scythe feels almost the same as a kunai… and I think that is very bad…" as Naruto said that he felt the tugging vanish and faintly felt a hug.

Naruto wandered the building for a few hours before he found the way out, which was through the roof he fell through… with a set of inverted stairs leading from the floor to the roof (inverted because they were an escalator)... but he shrugged and worked on getting out. What he didn't notice was that his arm had changed back to a human arm.

[+] Scene change [+]

Naruto finally managed to get out and found it was sunset, he felt a slight tug and settled down to watch the sunset before he heard " _ **NARUTO! You are so dead!**_ " and found Iruka running towards him. He was about to run when the tugging took hold and made him spin the scythe three times before slamming the butt of the shaft into the ground while saying "You shall not pass!" and caused a giant glowing like lava fissure to open. Naruto the said "Iruka-sensei, wait I think I can get accross… just give me a few seconds to check something." he never heard the reply because he instinctively brought the scythe blade parallel to his face and looked into the crimson surface.

++ into mindscape ++

Naruto found himself inside a cave with a large chain link fence across the entire side, and was about to enter through the only gate, when he heard "Idiot, do not enter there. I didn't waste most of my remaining energy to save you from dying for you to die before fighting me for my full power. By the way my name is Chiyumi, your is…?" and he turned to find the cute girl from the scythe room there. He realized she had asked his name, and replied "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki… and where the hell are we?" the girl started chuckling before she said "Chiyusimi Vas Estebadra" and the scythe Naruto found formed in her hands. "She was at one point non sentient, but my… friend… helped me bind part of my soul to her, and the end result was her new form. But when my own body died, i was fused with her, we both are here in our head" she had tapped on her head and one eye became golden on black "but enough of us, you found us and will weild us… and i may have over reacted earlier. I tended to have been rushed to be kill, or our weilder was the target. Sorry ancient habits die really hard." Naruto may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had seen false intentions so much he could act as a lie detector, and Chiyumi was not lying.

Now Naruto could also tell the sorry was just for show and she really didn't care, but simply didn't want to have bad terms with her wielder(?) and most likely was just showing off to impress (maybe not impress but make curious) her wielder. "Chiyumi, was it? If you are potentially part of… what did you call your scythe again Chisayui?, no Chiyusushi… no, oh well. Wouldn't you be your scythes name?" Naruto seemed confused by Chiyumi's chuckling.

Chiyumi then began to laugh before she said "Naruto, my scythe might be part of me, but She isn't exactly me. We both share our body, but we both get opinions when we must make decisions. If not, then we would both have died with my original body." Naruto was confused for a few then seemed to somewhat grt what Chiyumi was saying.

Suddenly Naruto found himself being sent back, but Chiyumi had done one thing that stunned poor(lucky-as-Hell) Naruto, Chiyumi had taken off her shirt. Naruto got a clear look at Chiyumi's twins, with her pale skin and pink-white nipples slightly hard showing that she has very, _very_ , VERY, _VERY_ perky breasts. The worst (best) thing was that Chiyumi had 32DD-Cup breasts, and was only 14 (12) years old. Naruto also saw, clearly, that Chiyumi's panties were just _barely_ covering her with her having sat down as Naruto vanished from the mindscape. Choyumi simply chuckled for a second then said "Unza, or Desencralten, or whoever you truly are… you would have liked the kid… hell he actually seems decent for someone my age, and malnourished. I only wish you had been wrong about humanity… my King."

++ out of mindscape ++

He spun the scythe, now known as Chiyumi, and said "Break apart, Chiyusimi Vas Estebadra." and the scythe suddenly gained a second skull only this one was human with a pair of 'horns' emerging from the back of the skull. The second scythe blade was a large pitch black crescent moon designed metal slab that seemed haphazardly stuck into the skull with about four inches sticking out the back, matching the horns emerging from the skull.

The Human-blade began glowing before Naruto spun Chiyusimi in a single circle and said "Close." causing earth to form and cover the lava towards Iruka.

Soon Naruto was drug back to the Academy bound in ropes, but Chiyusimi was not visible, because Chiyumi didn't want her form to be noticeable by others than Naruto. Naruto had to sit through a lecture and used Sexy Technique on Iruka. The week passed by as we all know it did.

Okay thats all for the first chapter of Silver and Red's rewrite. Sorry if it took a while for get out but it was truly a pain in the ass to do… I ended up having to write section in week long bursts with a week or two in between anyway, please give feedback and/or any ideas on how to improve either my story or Naruto in the story. Also if anybody would be willing to help me by Beta-ing my next chapter please message me.


End file.
